October 1981
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: It actually hurt to write this fic. Read on. Warning: feels.


"James, I've just put Harry to bed and Padfoot should be over any minute" Lily called out to the kitchen

James skipped down the stairs and poked his head around the corner. "Ok," he said with a smile. He went to head back up the stairs, but he stopped. He heard a knock on the door. He ran back down and slowly opened it. "Hey Pad-" he stopped mid-sentence, he was shocked with the sight before him.

It was Dumbledore. "James" he nodded.

"Hello, Proffess-, umm, sorry. Dumbledore. What is it that you are here for?"

"May I come in? Such topics should not be disscussed at the door."

"Er..All right." James and Albus trudged down the hall to the dinning room. "Hey Sirius," said Lily when she heard footsteps behind her she turned around to give a smile to Sirius, but was surprised when that was not who was there, but it was Dumbledore.

"Lily," Dumbledore nodded. "How's young Harry?"

"Good, good," she muttered. "What brings you here?"

"I have matters to discuss with James" said Dumbledore simply, to James who's confusion was very clear through his expression.

"Ok, go ahead. If you need privacy, Harry's room is alway available. Dumbledore and James strode up the stairs and into Harry's room They entered. The first thing Dumbledore did was smile down at a sleeping scarless baby Harry in his crib. His face became a lot more solemn when he turned to James.

"I need a favor." he said, voice grave.

"I know you wouldn't ask if it wasn't worth it, what is this favour?"

"I need to borrow your cloak." he said simply.

"Borrow, or keep? I have always wanted to pass down that treasure of mine to Harry." he said, looking at his sleeping son.

"Borrow. A month at most. I just want to inspect something. I assure you, young Mr. Potter here will have more than enough of a chance to cause as much trouble as you did once he gets to Hogwarts." He said, glancing down at Harry, eyes sparkling.

James grinned widely. He quickly ran into his bedroom and rummaged through his wardrobe. When he returned to Harry's room with the cloak, Sirius was standing by Dumbledore's side. He smiled at Sirius and silently passed Dumbledore the cloak.

"Well Professor," Sirius said, continuing the conversation they were having "I'm sure Harry will have quite a future with this cloak." He turned to James "Shall we, Prongs?"

"No need to call me professor, Mr. Black," Dumbledore smiled.

"Sorry, habit," Sirius replied. James and Sirius smiled at the old man, and then left the room.

"So Prongs, how's my God-Son doing?" Sirius was very fond of Harry.

"Pretty boring. As it turns out, babies do nothing. But then, I guess, everything seems boring compared to what we do," replied James, "but he is my son, and I love him to bits."

"So true" Sirius laughed. "But I guarantee Harry will get up to a fair share of mischief, what, with both of us guiding him? Of course," Sirius added as an afterthought "Moony might try to raise him right." James smiled, it was amazing knowing that Harry had at least four main father figures in his life.

"And Lily," James added. He walked over to the window. He gazed out to the stars, and the beautiful moon. The full, beautiful, moon. "Sirius... Sirius!" he shouted, "full moon! Remus!"

Blacks face lost all color. "We have to find him! Has he taken his potion tonight?"

"I, I don't know! Come on!" they ran from the living room past the kitchen. "Boys, what's happening?" Lily shouted. They completely ignored her and ran out of the house at Godric's Hollow. Together they ran to Lupin's house. It was empty.

"D'you think Wormtail got to him in time?" James asked Sirius.

"What can Wormtail do? He's fricken rat!" shouted Sirius, but then sense came over him, "sorry, sorry. Just, I'm worried about Remus."

"I'm worried too, Padfoot. Where should we look first?"

"That way!" exclaimed Sirius, pointing away from Remus's house. James looked at where his finger was pointing, and saw a large claw in a tree. "Come on, let's go!" shouted Sirius, and so the follow the series of claw marks that passed. On the way they transfigured. Sirius leaped forward, following the marks that their werewolf friends had made, with James prancing by his side. They had only travelled for a few minutes when they saw what was very clearly a werewolf howling at the moon. Wormtail was no where in sight. Padfoot sprinted for his friend. He jumped onto his back and attempted to roll the werewolf over. Prongs followed, and continued to attack their friend. Lupin was on the ground now, whining in pain, but he had calmed down nonetheless

Next morning Sirius turned back as soon as Remus had, but they were still in the forest. "I'm so sorry Moony! We never meant to be late!" He apologized, wrapping Remus up in his cloak.

James stirred next to him. "It's a shame Wormtail didn't show up..."

"Yeah... I haven't seen in a while... Have you two?" Sirius frowned. Lupin shook his head. James hissed bitterly.

"We should probably go back to mine," James said suddenly. He looked at Sirius "We owe Lily an explanation, and Moony, you haven't seen Harry in a while..."

"Yeah, let's go." Sirius nodded, helping Remus to his feet.

The three of them made it back to James'. Lily greeted them at the door. "There you are! I was so worried, Remus, I didn't give you any potion this week, I'm sorry! I was just so busy with Harry, I forgot!" Lily's natural potion-making talent served Remus a great benifit

"Don't worry Lily, i'm fine." Remus smiled, giving her a quick hug before letting James and Sirius taking him upstairs to get some clothes.

Lily turned back to feed Harry. "I made all of you breakfast, I had a feeling you'd turn up here."

"Food! I knew there was a reason I let you marry her, Prongs." Sirius grinned when the three of them came back down.

James went to go pick Harry up. Lily smiled and served toast to both Remus and Sirius.

"Thanks Lily." Remus smiled and him and Sirius tucked in. James drank a glass of orange juice and handed Harry to his godfather.

"Hey, Prongslet." Sirius grinned, he loved Harry to pieces. "I hope we didn't wake you up last night when we went running out."

Lily beamed. "He sleeps like he's dead."

"Takes after his dad then, one day, Harry, me and Moony'll tell you all about the many different methods we used to wake up your dad." He grinned, kissing Harry's nose. Harry smiled from Sirus's lap. Lupin tickled his feet. Sirius made sure not to drop Harry as he giggled and kicked at Remus's hands. James laughed. Harry didn't know how much he was loved.

**"**So what are the Marauders Plus 2 doing today?" Sirius asked.

"Well it's almost Halloween," smiled James. "Why don't we take Harry to town, and try to find him a costume?" He looked at Lily for permission

"Yeah, and while me and the boys are doing that you can get the rest of the shopping." Lily teased.

"But Lily!" James whined. "It was my idea!"

"I know, i'm only joking." She laughed.

James took Harry form Sirius and swung him in the air. "Any idea what you want to dress up as?" Harry was laughing. Sirius was clapping his hands.

"Careful, James!" Both Lily and Remus were scolding him

"I think we should dress him up as a werewolf." Sirius joked, so Remus hit him. "Come on, Moony, you know I was kidding... How about a pumpkin? Then he could match Lily-Flower's hair."

Lily smiled from the kitchen. "All right." James grinned. "I'll even join him!"

"Really?" Sirius laughed.

James tried to envision that "Maybe not..." James grinned

"So when are we going?"

"No time like the present" Remus replied. James kissed Lily goodbye and handed Harry to Remus, and together the three Mauraders set off to introduce the concept of Halloween to Young Harry.


End file.
